1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a alternating current (AC)-direct current (DC) power booster and a power control module for AC-DC illumination, and more particularly, to an AC-DC power booster that is capable of remotely transferring DC power through an AC-DC power line and preparing for a power failure in the event of an emergency and a power control module for AC-DC illumination, the power control module providing AC power and DC power at the same time, preventing an over-current, maintaining a rated voltage of a necessary load, controlling luminance of a light emitting diode (LED) illumination instrument, individually controlling illumination instruments by using a remote controller, and allowing an increase in the life time of the illumination instruments and reduction in power consumption.
2. Description of the Related Art
Normal power that is generally used is divided into an alternating current (AC) power and a direct current (DC) power. Besides the normal power, a ripple current may also be present. In addition, AC power has a frequency unlike DC power, and this frequency varies according to countries but 60 Hz and 50 Hz are used in general.
Unlike AC power, DC power is not easily transmitted, but may be easily stored in a battery. On the other hand, AC power cannot be stored in a battery. Thus, DC and AC powers are used according to their respective advantages and disadvantages.
A switching mode power supply (SMPS) is a power conversion device including a converter unit that converts AC to DC, an inverter unit that converts the DC to AC again by using a radio frequency power converting device at a high frequency of about several tens to several hundreds of KHz, and another converter unit that converts this AC to DC. In particular, required power may be obtained by dropping or raising a voltage according to a desired load by using a radio frequency transformer consisting of a ferrite core located at an output end of the inverter unit and then by rectifying and smoothing the voltage.
In addition, a transformer or a condenser having a small capacity may be used in a radio-frequency SMPS method, and thus, the radio-frequency SMPS method is advantageous in terms of efficiency compared to a linear type power converting method. Although the radio-frequency SMPS includes complex components and radio frequency noise generated during switching thereof affects peripheral electric electronic appliances, since the power conversion efficiency of the SMPS is better than a linear type power converting device, the SMPS is widely used not only in adapters used in TVs, PCs, or laptop computers but in compact charging equipment used for mobile phones.
In the past ten years, many countries have strived to reduce the abrupt increase in power consumption; as one measure, various illumination loads are replaced with light emitting diodes (LEDs). The LEDs, which are contributing to reduction of an illumination load that makes up about 10% of the total power used, are being highlighted.
This is because LEDs are capable of emitting light at a very low voltage and a very small current. While the LEDs have low power consumption, they are vulnerable to an instantaneous over-voltage and over-current due to grid lines or power converting devices.
Moreover, while the SMPS type power converting devices as described above are typically used as power circuits for driving the LEDs, the SMPS type power converting devices are also vulnerable to noise and a surge voltage that may occur instantaneously and unexpectedly. Consequently, these become the cause of defects with respect to an LED illumination load, resulting in damage to persons or assets.
Also, while the policy is that LED illumination is recommended for the reason that LED devices are capable of remarkably reducing an illumination load, in reality, normal AC power is mostly used as power for LED illumination. Thus, regarding power supply systems that are presently used, no other benefits of using DC power are obtained other than the effect of reducing energy consumption due to the use of the LED devices having small power consumption.
Accordingly, technology is required that allows total management of AC and DC power with respect to an illumination instrument so as to efficiently use the illumination instrument, increase the lifespan of the illumination instrument, and reduce consumption of electrical energy.